The battle of love
by fred2008
Summary: A small story of love between Mitsuo Yamaki and ReikaRiley Ootori, an answer to a request. don't expect chapters in rapid succession. ON HOLD, open to suggestions
1. Prologue

Hi there people, my name is Fred 18, me and my brother will contemplate this following story. This story goes to happychick, who requested a story for Yamaki/Reika (Riley). Now please excuse this small entry, it is nearly Christmas time as we all know. Please bear with me, this will be a small series apart from the actual series any updates will be either small or large, depending on time.

I do not own digimon, nor the characters potrayed in this story.

* * *

Prologue: After the D-Reaper Attacked.

* * *

"Yamaki, all signs of the digital world are gone from around the globe." Tailey said as she overlooked the areas on her computer. "It will take a few days to confirm the damage done from the D-Reaper."

"About time, Riley, get me a status report on the Digital world. Tailey, continue on those reports. The rest of you, get back to work." Yamaki said as he flicked his zippo lighter on and off. _"This may take some time..."_ he said to himself as he looked over at Riley.

Just as he looked she glanced up just in time to meet his eyes, she could've sworn that he was looking her over. A small blush had formed on her face before she went back to work. _"I know he wasn't checking me out." _she muttered.

They both dropped the subjects as they went back to the daily grind of working in Hypnos.

* * *

Ok, I know this is short, yet I got to get to wrapping gifts, kinda getting late. So expect another update later on all series, just don't get your hopes up too high. let me know what you think, and when leaving an anonymous reveiw, please leave an email adress so I can reply, thank you for your time. 


	2. Chapter 1

Now this is digimon, supposidly it's supposed to be about the Digidestined, Tamers, and what not. However, the children, chosen and what not will only show up a few times throughout the story. This is centered around the Hypnos employees, mainly Yamaki and Ootori.

I do not own digimon, nor the characters potrayed in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (boring title I know)

* * *

"Sir, there's strange readings in the Shinjuku area. I think it may be a wild one!" Tallie said as she and Riley began pinpointing it's location. 

"What?! Where is it coming from?" Yamaki asked dropping his lighter in shock. there hasn't been any readings like this in weeks before the D-reaper was sent back.

"It is going to Biomerge at the center of Shinjuku park. Sending out the Yuggoth Blaster." Ootori said as she began typing commands on the keyboard.

"NO, wait for it..." Yamaki yelled as he looked at his monitor.

"Sir?"

"Just wait..."

A few minutes later alarms started to sound all over the place. "Sir! It's Biomerging!" Tailie said.

"Send out the Sweep team, make sure that its not a threat...If so, contain it." _I just hope I'm right about this._

"Sir! The readings suggest that the digital field is clearing...but it also suggests that the biomerge is still in the area." Ootori stated as the information came through faster than Izzy's laptop can handle.

"Where is Matsuki at? Something tells me he's at..." His chat was cut abruptly short as Ootori cut him off.

"He's at the emergence zone, along with Henry and Susie Wong, Rika Nonoka, Jeri Kato, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa, and Ryo Akiyama." Ootori said as she located them one at a time.

Just then more alarms started going off as the Maps and computers shut down. Shinjuku had come to a sudden halt digital and electronic wise.

"Switching to emergency power now. Sir! We lost all forms of communication from the sweep teams, the last reported something strong emerging from Shinjuku park!"

* * *

Ok, it may have taken me about 3 weeks to get around to this. I may have started this not knowing what I'm going to do, so any suggestions will help out.


	3. Chapter 2

Digimon disclaimer: i don't own the characters. nor anything related to digimon.

It felt like the whole world stopped in the Hypnos building. just moments ago it was reported that several unknown sources have come through the digital to the real world, and moments after that a mega force was following behind it. Everyone knew what to do even without waiting for orders. It had been drilled into their schedule since day one, to do what your supposed to and save many lives since the end of the D-Reaper incident.

The only ones that knew of the entire gravity of the incident were those in the feild, and even then it was sketchy at best. The sweep team had their camera's ready, and filming. There was a golden fog that surrounded the Tamers, a hole was torn through reality. Inside could be heard was an intense battle of a great scale.

"Someone protect Hikari! Ken! Get over there!"

There was an insane cackle that reminded everyone of a certain Clown digimon Piemon. "Oh, don't think you can protect anyone anymore. Trump Sword!"

"HIKARI!!" two voices shrieked, there was a sickening slashing sound, with a grunt of pain, a whispered word. Before the second was heard. this one followed by a yell of pain.

From it shot a black beam and a white beam into the air before sending of to the Hypnos building. the black going for Yamaki, the white hitting Ootori, giving them a D3 Digivice that changed slighty to allow a card reader and some modifications, while a crest of light and dark slid into place behind them.

as fast as the threat came, it left, a sound remiscent of a zipper was heard throughout the park. the portal closing fast, Takato had time enough to look into the eyes of Taichi Kimiya of the digimon series. the look of deep sadness, and agnuish was there, also a look for desperation and help.

**OooOooO**

The two chosen for Light and Dark were, understandably, shocked. It was then when a worker asked for anything else. "Sir, what do we do from here?"

Shaken out of his daze Yamaki started setting out commands. "Get those kids here now, recover whatever data that was received. And restart, the Hypnos program." There was many intakes of breath at this, Hypnos Program was the study of the digital world, abandoned after the D-Reaper incident. With a sight of frustration he yelled out "NOW!"

with that everyone set out to complete these tasks.

**Ok, writer blocked author here, open to suggestions. Initailly i had no plans when beginning this fic. And i don't want to drop the story, i would be going against my beliefs of finishing what is started. and forgive the lack of grammer, this was written in haste, looking for suggestions.**


	4. chapter 3

Digimon disclaimer: i don't own the characters. nor anything related to digimon.

Back to business

The Tamers it seemed were confused as to what the two lights were about, it was all cleared up once they walked into the meeting room. Sitting in front of Yamaki was a Digi-egg for a leafmon, and in front of Riley was another for a Nyaromon. By the looks of things, neither of the two wanted to see what was inside of them.

"Ok, will one of you guys tell me what the meaning of these things are? and why we got them." Yamaki asked, while gesturing towards the eggs then waving his digivice. _Don't you think its obvious? _Yamaki would've jumped had it not been for his years of building up his reputation of being cold and collected.

"Er...Yamaki, sir, those are digimon eggs, er...Why do you have those?" Takato asked, even as Rika scoffed at his stupidity. Even Riley rolled her eyes at him.

"We were hoping you'd tell us, since your the Digimon Tamers Takato, not us." Riley placed her digivice and D-Terminal on the table next to the digital egg. "Do you know what these are? We pretty much determined that they are digivices, but maybe you know?"

Almost everyone recognised the devices, save for the digimon.

"That! Is a D3 and D-terminal! You know! From the Digimon the second series!" Then again leave it to Kazu to gush about this for five minutes. When he was done, most of the tamers were bored and looking around or doing some other thing to do besides listen to the digi-fan(atic).

"Thank you for the history lesson, now will you tell me why we have these?" Yamaki said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Kazu smiled sheepishly as he replied. "Erm...I have no idea though why you have them, just where they came from." everyone rolled their eyes or scoffed at the answer.

"Right, you guys are going to go back to the Digital World to see what has happened to it. Reily, you and me are going to the labs to have them examine these." Yamaki said as he held up a D-terminal.

Everyone left to do thier jobs, Yamaki and Reily walked slowly to the labs, they had no idea on what to say to each other, most things that were said were strictly business.....Yet...."Erm..So what do you think about being one of them?" _Oh nice one Yamaki, just have to be blunt about these things._

_Is he hitting on me?_ "I have no problems with these, as long as I don't have to be in the field." She replied. _Time to test this theory...Tallie always said this worked....I hope. _"Maybe we could talk about this over dinner?" _Time to see the reaction._

There was a slight tinge of skin color from him, although to anyone besides her it was almost unnoticed. "We'll see." _Did....Did I just agree to go have dinner with...with Reily?!_

With a small smile she replied. "I'll see you after work then." with that the smile was gone. _Back to business._

**Ok, writer blocked author here, open to suggestions. Initailly i had no plans when beginning this fic. And i don't want to drop the story, i would be going against my beliefs of finishing what is started. and forgive the lack of grammer, this was written in haste, looking for suggestions....Ok maybe I'm just lazy, but looking for suggestions.**


End file.
